worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhammer Class Long Range Long Term Exploration Cruiser (SSL)
SPECIFICATIONS ''' '''Crew - 900 Additional passengers - 500 (some of which is taken up already by crewmember families, 12,500 in an evacutaion emergency Notable Ships of the Class: U.S.S. ARKHAMMER, NX-91101-B U.S.S. NEBRASKA, NX-83500 U.S.S. OGALLAWA, NX-83550 (Destroyed over Mars on first attempted warp flight after leaving dry dock) Dimensions Length: 712m Width: 282m Height: 116m @ 26 Decks 14 Fighters (12 at ready, 2 parted out for standby) 12 Shuttlecraft 6 shuttle pods 3 Runabouts 1 captains yacht, several workpods and eva suits 1 Eagle Class Advanced Scout (Docked on ventral pod) Marine Compliment: 1st Expeditionary Battalion (640 personnel including support staff and fighter pilots) Performance 2 Warp nacelles fed by 1 Extreme Performance-Tuned Galaxy Class Warpcore (Original Fitting at construction) (The core dubbed "Hercules" has roughly the power of 3 normal Galaxy cores) 2 Warp Nacelles fed by a triple Galaxy Warpcore layout (Refit Prior to maiden voyage and deployment) (Equal in power and output to the original "Hercules" heavily modified Galaxy C:ass Warpcore) Back Up Galaxy Class Warp Core on board for emergency use Cruise: Warp 8 Max. Cruise: Warp 9.8 Max. Warp: 9.995 for 24 hours Max. Attainable Warp: Warp 9.9992 2 Luminal Accelerated Driver Coil Impulse Engines. Cruise: 0.23c Max. Speed: 0.96c Standard Acceleration: 14km/sec2 Max. Acceleration: 25km/sec2 Armaments & Defense 16x Type XII Phaser Arrays 2x Type XII-PPC Transphasic Phaser Cannon (Fwd Dorsal) 8x Phalanx ADF-Pod Phaser Blister Emplacements (Anti-Fighter) dorsal, 3x ventral, 1x port/stbd 4 x Dual Tube Rapid Fire Quantum Torpedo Launchers Forward launch capability: 8 Mark IX Quantum Torpedoes Aft launch capability: 5 Mark IX Quantum Torpedoes 4x Dual Tube High Accuracy/Launch Speed Pho-Torp Launchers Forward launch capability: 8 Aft launch capability: 6 1 x Mark VI-A Omnimatrix Trigeminal Shield System 3 Generators (primary, secondary, and tertiary) Ablative Armor Generators (dorsal, ventral, pod mount) Fighter & Fighter Maintenance Pod (Dorsal Elevated) Deck Layout Deck 1: Captain’s Ready Room, Main Bridge, Briefing Room/Observation Lounge/War Room Deck 2: Captain McWarren & Executive Officer's Quarters Deck 3: Docking Ports 1-3 (Port/Starboard/Aft), Officers Quarters, VIP/Guest Quarters Deck 4: Junior and Senior Officers Quarters, Holosuites Deck 5: Junior and Senior Officers Quarters, Primary Computer Core, Gymnasium Deck 6: PPrimary Computer Core Control, Cargo Bay 1 & 2, Upper Primary Computer Cores 1-2, Upper Main Shuttlebay, Impulse Engines (P/S) Deck 7: Sickbay, Chief Medical Officer’s Office, Counselor’s Office, Primary Science Labs, Primary Computer Core, Impulse Engines (P/S), Main Shuttlebay Deck 8: Primary Computer Core, Junior Officers and Crew Quarters, Secondary Science Labs, Firing Range, Main Impulse Engines, Phaser Range, Chief Tactical Officer’s Office, Main Brig, Secondary Weapons Control, Secondary Armory, Upper Shuttlebay Maintenance and Support, Thor's Hammer Lounge, Transporter Rooms 1-2 Deck 9: Recreation Deck, Living Quarters, Holodecks, Dorsal Docking Port, Environmental Support, Transporter Rooms 3-4, Lower Shuttlebay Maintenance and Support, M/ARA Deuterium Injector Assembly, Aft Lounge Deck 10: Upper Engineering Support Area, Secondary Deflector Control, Living Quarters, Deuterium Injector Assembly Deck 11: Main Engineering, Primary Maintenance Support Center, Fore Torpedo Bay Control, Living Quarters, Hydroponics, Stellar Cartography, Deflector Control, Secondary Navigational Deflector Deck 12: Lower Engineering, Primary Systems Support Compartment, Environmental Support, Living Quarters, Forward Torpedo Magazine Deck 13: Living Quarters, Deuterium Storage, Power Distribution, Operations Department Office, Forward Torpedo Launcher Deck 14: Living Quarters, Cargo Bay 3 - Primary Cargo Bay, Lower Forward Torpedo Bay Control, Deuterium Storage, Captain’s Yacht Docking Station, Upper Shuttlebay 2 Deck 15: Secondary Computer Core Control, Living Quarters, Transporter Rooms 5 and 6, Secondary/Aft Tractor Beam Control and Emitter, Shuttle Bay, Navigational Deflector, Main Engineering Upper Level, Shuttlebay Maintenance and Support, Upper Secondary Computer Core, Plasma Transfer Conduits Deck 16: Secondary Computer Core, Primary Shuttle Maintenance Hangar, Tertiary Science Labs, Navigational Deflector, Main Engineering Lower Level Deck 17: Secondary Computer Core, Primary Machine Shop, Stellar Cartography, Chief Science Officer’s Office, Microlabs, Navigational Deflector, Aft Tractor Emitter Deck 18: Main Tractor Beam Control and Emitter, Environmental Control, Aft Torpedo Control, Navigational Deflector Deck 19: Transporter Rooms 5 and 6, Waste Management, Environmental Support, Aft Torpedo Launchers (2), Torpedo Magazine Deck 20: Brig, Armory, Power Transfer Conduit Control Center, Environmental Support, Forward Torpedo Launchers (2), Torpedo Magazine Deck 21: Tertiary Maintenance Support Center, Secondary Systems Support, Gravimetric Polaron Generators, Antimatter Storage Pods, Forward Tractor Emitter Deck 22: Anti-matter Storage Pods, Antimatter Generator Deck 23: Antimatter Injector Assembly, Anti-matter Storage Pods, Anti-matter Injection Reactors Deck 24: Antimatter Injector Assembly, Anti-matter Storage Pods Deck 25 adn 26 - Unconfigured 'Deck Layout for Pod ' Deck 1: Captain's Cabin, Temporal Research Center Deck 2: Sharkworks Research & Development Level, Living quarters, Pod bridge Deck 3: Main Fighter/Shuttle Hangar Deck Deck 4: Main Fighter/Shuttle Hangar Deck Deck 5: Main Fighter/Shuttle Hangar Deck, Machine Shop, Parts Storage Deck 6: Marine Barracks and mess hall Deck 7: Marine Barracks, Pod impulse reactors and fuel storage Deck 8: Sharkworks auxiliary shuttle bay, impulse reactors, Marine armory, pod sensor arrays, pod strut trams, cargo storage Design By Frosty